


One For The Adventure Log

by Quairo



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮V 長き神話の果て | Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quairo/pseuds/Quairo
Summary: Story about the creation and rise of the Diodora Guild. First time trying to write for Etrian Odyssey so all feedback welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

In the land of Arcania, lies the city of Iorys. Folk travel across the land to Iorys for multiple reasons. Some travel for the bustling trade, others for the pubs that house some of the (Self Proclaimed) finest alcohol in Arcania, some come for the acceptance of all races. However, recently. People have been coming with the dreams of adventure. This is because In Iorys lies a certain tree. A tree that itself contains a labyrinth full of monsters and loot. A tree that is now open for adventures to explore. Some call it “The Tree of the God’s”, but most people call it Yggdrasil.

 

The sun beamed down on Iorys signifying a brand-new day. The streets were filled with crowds of different races, the market place was as busy as ever and the clanks of different armour as well as weaponry could be heard as both soldiers and Adventurers walk towards the entrance off Yggdrasil. Standing outside the Explorers Guild stood three figures. One Earthlian, One Therian and a Wolf. The three figures have been standing outside of the Guild for what feels like an eternity, waiting for the other to make the first step until they heard a booming voice directed at them.  
“Are you gentlemen going to come in at ANY point today perhaps?”  
The two boys jumped and began walking inside while the Wolf stayed still a little longer finding how the boys reacted to be amusing before following them in.

 

The inside of the Explorers Guild was amazing. The hall was incredibly large with ceilings higher than any they had seen before. At the end of the hall was a desk with seven lit candles and what appeared to be a man in full clad armour. The man let of an intense aura that just oozed sheer power. Nevertheless, the boys continued forward not wanting to be stuck still like they were before. They reached the desk where the armoured man sat and was met with total silence, after a few minutes the man stood up to personally greet the two boys.  
“Good Moring Gentlemen! I take it that you plan to sign up as adventurers today eh?”  
The boys couldn’t help but react to not only the loud upbeatness of the man’s voice, but also his stature. He was easily double the height of them!  
“Y-YES… Yes, that’s the plan anyway.” The therian spoke up before aiming a question at the mammoth of a man.   
“Is there some sort of Initiation, do we create a team or what?”   
The Giant put his hand out before answering the Therian’s question. “An initiation is correct my boy! However, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Egar and I am the Guild master here, it’s a pleasure to meet you three” Egar proclaimed as he shook the boys’ hands as well as the wolf’s paw. The Therian was the first one to speak back. “My name is Kaz Thourn and this is my partner Skippy.”  
Skippy then howled as his way of saying hello. Egar’s gaze shifted to the second man who hadn’t said a word yet. The boy bowed his head before speaking up to Egar.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Name’s Mason Vaine”. Egar couldn’t help but instantly recognise the surname, but the look that Mason gave Egar suggests that he shouldn’t pry at this point in time.  
After introductions were finished, it was time for Identification cards. These are so adventurers could travel between Yggdrassil and Iorys. Kaz was up first and decided to pose for his I.D. He took a knee and placed his scarf over his mouth while ruffing up his black hair. After the shot was taken for his I.D. Kaz realised that it wasn’t good enough and wanted another one. This time he brought out his bow and had Skippy jump in beside him, so they could pose together. He was more than happy to use the picture for his I.D. Mason was up next, he threw back his fist to make it appear like he was away to strike whoever is looking at his picture. With everything completed and ready Egar decided it was time to send them on their first ‘mission’ which consisted of bringing back two specific soil samples on the first floor of Yggdrassil. Egar walked the boys out of the Guild and waved as they walked closer to the Labyrinth entrance.   
“Dark Green hair, different coloured eyes, one red, one blue and a pugilist. Oh God please don’t be her’s.” Whispered Egar as he couldn’t help but shudder at the idea of this being a mistake.

“You were so quiet that entire time man what happened to… AHEM” Kaz cleared his throat out before doing an impression of Mason, “I’M GONNA GO IN THERE TOMORROW AND SHOW THEM WHO THEY’RE GONNA BE MESSIN’ WITH.” Kaz began laughing uncontrollably even after Mason playfully shoved him, “What can I say? I was nervous man! I mean did you see the SIZE of that guy?? You think I’m gonna start pissin’ about in there when you’ve got Mr. F.O.E there who could probably bench-press a fucking mountain?!” There was a moment of silence until all three erupted, howling with laughter as they reached the entrance to the Labyrinth. The three of them stopped laughing and just observed the sheer size of Yggdrasil before taking the first step inside.  
“Here’s to the first adventure of many.” Mason stated.  
“Hell yeah.” Agreed Kaz and with a fist bump the group began their first adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The initial moment in the Labyrinth is a monumental occasion among Adventurers. Teams trade stories of their first moments in Yggdrasil as well as the first thing they ever said in the Labyrinth. Mason couldn’t wait to trade stories with other groups and tell them about the first thing that was said here. However, Mason couldn’t decide what to say first, something witty? Maybe something profound? Something memorable. Mason’s thought process was shattered when he heard,  
“It’s kinda green here eh?” Kaz voiced absentmindedly.  
Mason crumpled on the ground after hearing this before raising his voice.  
“When Astaroth entered Yggdrasil they talked about family and the bond of a group. When Lensbach first entered they talked about making sure they don’t become worse that they monster they are hunting……. And we have ‘It’s kinda green in here eh?’... Amazing.” Chuckled Mason.  
“Meh who needs all the theatrics anyway?” Kaz questioned.

 

For the next thirty minutes, not much was said as they could feel that they were being watched. After entering a door before finding themselves in a clearing they could see a patch of soil just begging to be sampled. What they didn’t count on was that, whatever was watching them had been waiting for a chance to strike. A chance it now had while the three were distracted by the soil. With loud shrieks two Roper’s and an Air squirrel darted towards the three of them. Without wasting anytime, Skippy lunged at the Air Squirrel and sank his teeth into the monster’s tail. Kaz and Mason snapped out of their initial surprised state and readied themselves to attack.  
“I’ll take the left and you take right got it?” Mason commanded.  
“Got it.”  
Mason ran forwards planting his fist on what looked like the face of the Roper at full force, sending the monster flying. Kaz retreatedto create some distance before shooting three arrows towards the second Roper. Skippy made quick work of the Air Squirrel and regrouped with the other two. After 5 minutes of shooting, biting and punching the two Roper’s stopped in their tracks, confusing the boys. “Looks like we got them now!” Kaz excitedly proclaimed.  
As is on cue the Ropers began to fuse, creating a massive Roper. The group stood gobsmacked at the sight before them. “You had to say it didn’t you.” Mason smirked at Kaz.  
“Yup.” Kaz beamed back.  
With a Howl from Skippy the three ran towards the giant Roper ready to do whatever it takes to become the victor. Mason threw as many punches as he could towards its face, while Skippy clawed at it’s back. Kaz took advantage of the distance and began shooting arrows towards the Roper. As if the Roper knew where Kaz was aiming, it reached an arm out, grabbing Mason and held him up between itself and the oncoming arrows. The first two arrows just missed Mason, hitting the root-like legs of the Roper, but the third arrow buried itself beside Mason’s kidney. With a scream of pain from Mason the Roper threw him to the ground. Kaz, full of guilt ran towards Mason while trying to give Skippy covering fire. “I am so sorry Mace! You okay?!” shouted Kaz.  
“Don’t worry I’m fine, I just can’t believe you shot me on the first day! Ahahaha.” Mason, who at this point was completely full off adrenaline, jumped up before running straight at the Roper ready to plant his fist on its stupid face. The sheer impact of the punch was enough to send the Roper flying upwards. Kaz, sensing the opportunity threw back his bowstring and let one last arrow hit the Roper. The Roper crashed to the ground with a gargantuan thud signalling the end of the battle.

The grassy plain fell silent for only a moment until the group realised what just happened.  
“YEAHOHMYGODWEACTUALLYDIDIT!” Screamed Kaz, tackling Mason to the ground. The impact of being shoved to the ground made Mason cry out in pain. Kaz was confused until the realisation came back… he did shoot Mason earlier. “Oh god sorry Mace, here let me help you up.” Mason grabbed Kaz’s outstretched hand, grunting as he was helped up. “I swear, you do more damage to me than the monsters.” Kaz could only chuckle in reply. As the two stood looking over the fallen monsters they heard a bark behind them from Skippy who was carrying the sapling in his teeth, staring at the pair with a look that said it was time to go home.


End file.
